A Three Ways Always The Answer
by Cardfighter By Maple
Summary: There's been alot of Sexual tension at Freddy Fazbear's and the only way to cure it is three-ways, orgy's, and the occasional four-ways. Lots and Lots of Sexual Material.


**~After Hours at Freddy Fazbear's~**

Everyone is cleaning, because there was a very 'intense' birthday. Which left a very big mess, so they all worked together to mop up the red liquid that was everywhere. Because 5 year olds just love Kool-Aid, and decided to spill it all over the place. Everyone had their own group that clean certain areas, and almost all groups had their area clean. But the only group that didn't was Toy Bonnie, Jack, and Bonnie, who were cleaning the stage. As they were cleaning Bonnie slipped and ended up landing on Jack, and that was the start of how this fan fiction became an M rated fanfic.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Jack!" Bonnie said staring at Jack who was beneath him, Jack said nothing just stared up at his crush and realized how close their faces were.

He slowly leaned his head up and pulled Bonnie's down so that their lips met in a very lust filled kiss. Bonnie responded by kissing back, Jack's tongue was running itself across Bonnie's lips asking the Purple haired male for entrance. Which he granted, their tongue's met in a very smooth and sweet dance of their own.

Now Toy Bonnie, who the other two had forgotten, about just stared. But he could feel his pants getting tighter when the two's hands started exploring each other's bodies. But Toy Bonnie lost all control when Bonnie started to move his hand into Jack's pants, giving him a slow but pleasure filled hand-job. The moans of the two caused Toy Bonnie to drop his pants and begin pumping himself. He needed relief and god be damned he was going to get it. Jack switched positions to where he was on top of Bonnie, and he began slowly stripping Bonnie.

Every time he took an article of clothing off Bonnie, Bonnie gain a new hickey. Soon enough Bonnie was naked and covered in hickies, all left by the sex god himself Jack. To tease Bonnie, Jack began slowly stripping himself in front of him. Making Bonnie's member stand tall and hard. Jack's member just about jumped out of his underwear when he released the beast.

"Oh baby, tell me what you want?" Jack said in a very seductive voice, while running his hands all over Bonnie's naked body, but avoiding his lower areas on purpose.

Making Bonnie groan, "Yes I want you Jack." Bonnie moaned, as Jack began to play with his nipples. Twisting and rubbing them, much to Bonnie's pleasure. Jack leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"What do you want me to do to you?" Jack then lick the shell of his ear.

Making Bonnie shiver, "I want you to fuck me, I want you inside me!" Bonnie nearly screamed in ecstasy.

"Your wish is my command." Jack said before slamming into Bonnie dry.

"AHHHH" Bonnie screamed in pain and pleasure.

Jack continued to jackhammer into Bonnie, who was moaning and telling Jack to go faster and harder.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Jack said ramming into him, hitting Bonnie's g-spot.

"AHHH There right there!" Jack smirked hearing Bonnie's words, he had found the sweet spot.

All of a sudden Jack felt something slip into him, to which he gasped.

"Ahhh" He turned his head and saw Toy Bonnie, they made eye contact and nodded.

When Jack pulled back, Toy Bonnie pulled back and together they rammed hard. Making Bonnie and Jack both scream "YES! MORE! AHHH!" Which pleased the one doing the fucking. So they continued with their rhythm until they couldn't take it anymore.

"JACK! I think I'm about to cum!" Bonnie scream as he got rammed into.

"Me too!" Jack replied with.

"Me as well!" Toy Bonnie said.

So with one final powerful trust all three came together. Jack filling Bonnie up until it was leaking out of the male's rectum, and Toy Bonnie doing the same with Jack. They all fell to the ground together naked, sweaty, and covered in cum. They all looked at each other, and nodded silently agreeing to not tell the others about this. But they all jumped when they heard a slow clapping sound. When they turned their heads they saw everyone and instantly became very embarrassed.

"Well now you've made more of a mess for you all to clean up." Chica said with a disapproving tone almost motherly.

Foxy then jumped in the conversation, "Well at least they all got to get laid!" To which everyone just started at him.

"Ok well now that you're done fucking each other senseless, clean this damn room! I don't want it smelling like sex when the kids get here in 3 hours!" Freddy said leaving.

Everyone else except those on stage followed. Jack, Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie all looked at the time and realized it was 3 hours until opening. So they all got dressed and with a sigh started cleaning again.


End file.
